


I've got no self-control

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, One Shot, Vampire!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “You’re a vampire?” Reign asked while her mind tried to produce a more logical explanation.“Being observant, are we? What gave it away? My cold skin? My fangs? My lack of a heartbeat?”





	I've got no self-control

Reign flew into the woods, located in the outskirts of National City. She knew a murderer had gotten away and fled into the woods, but that wasn’t going to help him. There was no escape from judgment. A scream echoing, piercing the air, caught her attention. She focused on the sound and flew faster, dodging tree after tree. Those damn trees were a nuisance, obstacles.

Reign touched down and the sight in front of her was one she never thought she would see. The man was held up against a tree and a woman with short auburn locks was biting his neck. Blood dripped down onto the ground and when the woman let go, the man slumped down. She heard a crack as the woman snapped the man’s neck, twisting his head in an unnatural angle.

A murderer who got killed by another murderer, that was new.

Reign didn’t know this human. “What is your name, killer?” she asked, eye twitching when the woman huffed out a laugh while this situation wasn’t amusing in the slightest.

“Your name is Reign. You are a worldkiller.”

That merely annoyed Reign further. She knew who she was, that wasn’t what she asked.

“I am Alexandra Danvers, queen of my kind. My people also refer to me as Phoenix and friends call me Alex. I must say killer sounds tempting, though a little too judgmental for my taste.”

Reign didn’t comprehend part of what the woman said, who quite frankly sounded delirious. Her eyes burned red as she watched blood drip down the red-head’s chin.

The woman gathered the blood with her finger and popped it in her mouth. “O-negative,” she said, dropping her hand. “You are here to fight me, aren’t you?” she asked as she walked a circle around Reign. “Be warned, worldkiller, I have lived six centuries and I do not shy away from a challenge.”

Reign stretched her arm out to wrap her hand around the woman’s neck, but then the woman moved faster, a lot faster, inhuman. She was taken aback when the woman tackled her down, pinning her to the ground.

The woman smiled down at Reign, revealing sharp fangs, which looked nowhere near the fake ones people sold at stores for Halloween.

“You’re a vampire?” Reign asked while her mind tried to produce a more logical explanation.

“Being observant, are we? What gave it away? My cold skin? My fangs? My lack of a heartbeat?”

Reign listened in, realizing she missed the fact this woman indeed had no heartbeat. That wasn’t possible, vampires didn’t exist. Vampires were a myth and yet she was looking right at one. She used her heat vision to get the woman off of her.

A fight ensued as they attacked each other. The vampire bit Reign’s arm, strong enough to tear through her suit, but not strong enough to break her skin. Reign grabbed a hold of the woman and threw her against a tree. The vampire sped around, zigzagging between the trees as if it was her second nature while Reign much to her frustration struggled to keep up.

“Bloody trees,” Reign hissed. She was about to rid these woods of several trees when a thick branch was being swung at her head.

The vampire put her foot on Reign’s chest.

Reign’s temple was throbbing. She raised a hand to her temple, fingers coming back sticky and red. Her anger found a new height when the vampire grasped her hand and sucked her fingers clean.

“Oh, you taste good,” the woman said, licking her lips. “You do not have to die out here,” she said, lifting her foot away from Reign’s chest. “Turn around, walk away while you can. If you stay, I might lose my self-control and then it will be too late.”

Reign abruptly got up and this time managed to wrap her hand around the woman’s throat. “I am not going anywhere,” she said through gritted teeth. She was not a coward. She was going to dispose this woman and then move on to the next she had to rid the world of.

“You cannot choke me, I don’t need oxygen. Your lack of knowledge about my kind will be the death of you, if I don’t get to you first.”

Reign bit back a groan when the woman escaped her hold and flung her several feet away. She crashed through five trees, but instead of landing on the ground, the woman caught her and had her in a chokehold. She was capable of holding her breath, but she did need to breathe eventually. There was a cut in her arm, she was actually bleeding. None of this was supposed to happen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex felt Reign writhing in her arms. She had no intentions to kill the worldkiller, even if she disagreed with her actions of how she tore through the city and terrorized people. Her only intention tonight was killing the murderer who dared enter her territory. Originally, she merely meant to scare him, but the man angered her and she snapped.

The moment she bit the man, she knew she had to kill him to avoid him becoming a vampire. It was no surprise Reign showed up, though she had hoped not to cross paths with her. Of course the worldkiller was just as stubborn as she was and didn’t back down from a fight either.

Something shifted. Reign was still moving in Alex’s arms, but this time she was whimpering and her steady heartbeat was suddenly nowhere near steady.

“Wha-what’s hap-happening?” Reign asked, but she no longer sounded like Reign had. She sounded scared and she was shaking.

Alex let go and watched Reign scramble of, watched her sliding down against the trunk of a tree.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Not-Reign asked, eyes darting around.

Alex crouched down and watched not-Reign flinch. Ah yes, she was choking her earlier, no wonder she was terrified. “My name is Alexandra, however, I prefer Alex,” she said, paying attention to the woman’s face, seeing no sign whatsoever of any recognition dawning on her. “What is your name?”

“Sam,” not-Reign answered, heart erratic. The scent of her blood was strong. “I don’t know what happened. I had a blackout and then you were choking me. Did you drag me into the woods to kill me?”

“I don’t feel…,” Sam whispered, trailing off as she lost consciousness.

Alex groaned quietly, weighing her options. If she killed this woman, many people would be glad Reign was gone, but then Sam would die too and she appeared innocent. If she left her in the woods, there was no doubt another vampire would pick up the scent of her blood sooner or later and finish the job for her.

No heartbeat and still somehow human. Alex stomped her foot, hating that she cared. She scooped Sam into her arms and used her speed to take her to her cabin. Once there, she rid the woman of her mask and suit, knowing no other vampires would dare enter her cabin or even come near it.

Alex watched a mess of brown curls free itself from that thing Reign had in her hair when she took it off. She put Reign’s mask aside, noticing Sam couldn’t be older than thirty at most. She finished up, rinsing her wounds and slipping a nightgown over her head, putting her down on the makeshift bed.

Her bed was a bunch of thick blankets stacked together with pillows. She grabbed another blanket to cover the woman. Perhaps she made a mistake bringing her here, into her cabin, but the alternatives weren’t acceptable. She sat down on the wooden floor, listening to Sam’s heartbeat, hearing her breathe.

She couldn’t help herself when she reached out a hand, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Sam’s ear. No, no, no, she couldn’t attach herself to this woman, or to anyone for that matter. Attachments were nothing but trouble. Every time she allowed herself to get attached to someone, she lost them, one way or another, whether they were a vampire or not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam woke up, shivering at a cold touch on her cheek. The cold touch didn’t bother her, but it did startle her. She opened her eyes, seeing Alex next to her, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“You’re in my cabin,” Alex explained before Sam could ask. “I carried you here when you passed out.”

Sam glanced down, blushing when she saw she was wearing a nightgown she didn’t recall putting on. She didn’t even have a nightgown like this, so it was definitely Alex’s. She was tired, really tired. The thought of occupying Alex’s bed while the woman sat on the floor didn’t sit well with her.

Alex thought Sam was scared again when she saw her scoot away from her, but her pulse was normal and then Sam smiled at her.

“There’s enough space for the both of us,” Sam said, patting the empty space next to her. “I can’t have you sitting on the floor in your own cabin.”

“Are you certain you want me near you?” Alex asked, a bit skeptical because earlier Sam seemed absolutely terrified of her.

Sam assumed that whatever happened earlier tonight must have been a misunderstanding. “If you wanted to kill me, I think you would have already. It seems uncharacteristically for a murderer to bring me to their place and tuck me in bed,” she answered, chuckling lightly. “You don’t bite, do you?”

Alex raised an eyebrow at that, slipping under the blanket, wondering if Sam remembered she was a vampire. “I make no promises,” she replied, enthralled when Sam smiled and laughed. The sound of Sam’s laugh was music in her ears.

Sam’s breath hitched when Alex shifted closer than she had expected her to, leaving little to no space between them. “You’re freezing,” she whispered, frowning as Alex’s hand cupped her jaw.

Alex stiffened when Sam wrapped her arms around her, cuddling her. She relaxed slightly, although with Sam this close to her body, it wasn’t easy to relax. “If this is about sharing body heat, you’re doing it wrong,” she commented, biting her lip when she heard Sam’s breath hitch again. She wove her fingers through Sam’s hair, gently tipping her head back, exposing her neck.

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut as Alex kissed her neck. Her lips were cold to the touch, but those kisses made her skin burn. “ _Oh_ ,” she whispered, feeling another cold touch when one of Alex’s hands disappeared underneath the nightgown.

Alex resisted the urge to bite Sam. She trailed her fingertips up Sam’s thigh, propping herself up on her elbow to look at her. “Are you okay?” she asked, hating how this woman pulled at her heartstrings when she barely knew her at all.

“Mhmm,” Sam hummed. She tangled her fist in Alex’s shirt, tugging her down.

Alex just about melted against Sam’s lips, such warm and soft lips, so different from her cold and chapped lips. She obliged when Sam pushed her down, albeit a little surprised by Sam seizing control.

Something about Alex drew Sam in, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. She teased Alex’s lips apart with her tongue, gasping into her mouth when her tongue touched around very sharp teeth.

“What…,” Sam whispered, pulling away. “Your teeth are really….”

“I’m a vampire.”

“No, you’re not,” Sam replied, chuckling, shaking her head. “Vampires aren’t,” she said, faltering a little when Alex bared her fangs. “Real,” she whispered, shuddering when she found herself underneath Alex in the blink of an eye.

“I warned you I could lose my self-control,” Alex said, splaying her hand down on Sam’s chest, straddling her waist. “I gave you an out, why didn’t you take it?” she asked, but then it hit her it was Reign who was offered an out, not Sam.

Confusion was written all over Sam’s face. “I’m not afraid of you,” she said, voice firm and calm, nowhere near as scared and shaky she was earlier tonight. She believed if Alex wanted to kill her, she would have already.

“You should be,” Alex whispered, connecting their lips. She slid her tongue into Sam’s mouth, moving on top of her, slotting their bodies together, feeling Sam’s hands caress down her back. “You have to fear me,” she murmured against Sam’s lips. “For your own good, fear me.”

Sam brought a hand up to Alex’s neck, toying with the fine hairs at the back of her neck, claiming her lips. With each kiss, she wanted more.

Alex untangled herself from Sam. “I don’t have enough self-control,” she whispered, raking her eyes down Sam’s body. “If you stay here I will devour you,” she said, regretting her choice of words when Sam moaned, which was a sound she would never be able to forget. She surged forward and pinned Sam down, kissing her with a bruising hunger.

“You don’t have to hold back,” Sam said when Alex pulled back a few inches to let her breathe.

Alex’s last restraint snapped. She tore the nightgown, leaving Sam bare underneath her. “Last chance, Sam,” she whispered, crawling on top of her. “Walk away.”

Sam sat up and bit Alex’s lip, giving her a cheeky smile.

Alex pulled Sam into her, rolling around on the makeshift bed, legs entangled as they kissed. She had no self-control to resist the temptation and at this point she no longer wanted to resist. Sam was hers now and she didn’t need to bite her to make her scream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something for the Alex/Sam ship and I like vampires, so there you have it.


End file.
